Better This Way
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot: . It was Sasuke that stood before him, in all his darkened glory, the coat of the Akunstai draped over his lithe shoulders...No, he told himself, it was better this way. Major character death.


a/n: I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, my only editors are the spell check on my computer and me… I cant spell to save the life of an innocent puppy. Anyways, I really like this one, I'm actually quite proud of it. So review to boost my new found ego please

Warnings: Uhhh shonen ai, major character death, O.o Naruto being a heartless bitch (kinda, not really), deadness.

Disclaimer: My disclaimer instincts are telling me I do not own.

Better This Way

Naruto looked at the shadowed figure that stood before him. It had been so long, he looked the same, yet his stance was violently different, no longer indifferent but commanding, cold, superior, that of a merciless killer, of one who did not doubt or regret the choices he made. It was Sasuke that stood before him, in all his darkened glory, the coat of the Akunstai draped over his lithe shoulders. He was no longer a child, if he had ever really been one, the look in his coal black eyes showed of the things he seen, the pain he had endured and the suffering that had forced him to grow up all too quickly.

_Become what you hate…_

He had let vengeance take over him, and didn't discover until too late what his chosen path would lead him to, what it would cost him, who he was to betray, who he would kill. He had become that which he hated, that which he had sought to destroy, and now there could be no turning back. Sasuke had accepted his fate to fight on this side of the everlasting war between good and evil. This was his place, it was here that he belonged, in his shadows: the darkness was the only home that he had ever known and all that he would ever know. Save for the gleam of light that hit him, blinding him for all he had ever known was darkness and the bright light that had innocently shone into his dark heart left his sight a shocking white. It had been Naruto who had done this to the cold boy, he loved his now ex- teammate beyond this world's meaning, but in truth that meant little in the ninja world. But despite his worlds repulsion of the emotion, he still loved the blonde, beyond words, the boy had saved him from himself. At least until the day Sasuke pushed everything too far, he had left his love behind, bloody and broken, and he had never looked back. Sasuke wanted to ask for forgiveness, but the time for such bittersweet words had passed long ago. It had melted into the past along with the treasured moments they had shared, carefree smiles, childish innocence, stolen kisses and softened blows. The bleak years they had spent apart had weakened their easily broken bond that they had worked so hard to create. Sasuke had bloodied his sword for evil, Naruto had used his to protect. They had been too different even then for it to work, and now, now there was no chance left, they were too different…yet… Their love for one another was still there, even if it was just a ghost. It was as if they had given up on the emotion, but clung desperately to a broken shard of it, as if they had waited for each other, neither really giving up hope for the other. Naruto had hoped that Sasuke would return one day, that the dark boy would still love him, Sasuke had hoped that the boy was as he left him, carefree and forgiving, he just wanted to be forgiven.

Naruto had been trained to be numb, where as Sasuke had never undergone the Anbu training, he was heartless from the beginning. Or at least that was what his mask portrayed, maybe…underneath all the blank emotions he- And as the snow fell around them, the cold not affecting either of the boys, Naruto pushed away the emotions and the question, just as he had been taught to, and pulled out the Anbu sword. Without a second thought, he neatly slid the thin silver sword through the raven's heart, the dark boy didn't try to evade the attack, neither did he flinch as the metal pierced his already cold heart.

_You have to love people enough to kill them should the time come._

He loved him, but Sasuke had to be stopped and love couldn't stand in the way. He hadn't let it.

He loved him, but Sasuke had become that which he swore he never would, that which he hated. Sasuke had asked him, all those years ago hidden in the dark shadows of the night, that should he ever betray him this way, to stop him, no matter what.

He loved him, but…

Sasuke lay surrounded by a crimson mist of his own blood.

"I-I-lo-" he tried to gasp out, but no words could come. He never got to say those words, he had fallen into darkness before he could form them. Naruto watched as Sasuke's body went limp, and as he fell to his knees he wished so hard that tears threatened to escape his steel blue eyes, that Sasuke would have said those words. Snow fell softly, already beginning to lightly cover the lifeless body of his former teammate. _No,_ he told himself, _it was better this way._ Because, if those words had been said out loud, he would not be able to continue on. This way, with the sentence left unfinished, Naruto could pretend that something else was going to be said. If Sasuke's last gasping breaths had been used for a forbidden confession of love, it would have destroyed the image of the cold Sasuke's in his mind, the one from his memories, and it would have destroyed the person Naruto had become. Feelings, forbidden feelings, would have been confesses, feelings that could have Sasuke from slipping into darkness without one person telling him they cared, that they loved him too. The words could have saved Naruto from the remorseless monster he had become. But, those words would leave him with nothing.

_Really, it was better this way…_

End

mfs

a/n:

Mfs: sighs with joy I'm so happy with this one!

Sasu: why did you kill me? I thought you loved me!?

Mfs: I have this thing with loving people to death… it's quite unfortunate really…

Sasu: no shit!

Mfs: can I go back to being happy now?

Sasu: no! it's creepy, go cry in the corner or something.

Mfs: tears up …oh, okay shuffles off to emo corner where Naruto is because his life is meaningless in this story

Review pwease! -hmm, my computer says pwease is not a word…


End file.
